Love from the Sun
by Aii-nim
Summary: [SHORT STORY] "Manusia tidak pernah bersyukur sampai mereka kehilangan apa yang mereka miliki." Jeon Jungkook. BTS Fanfict. Happy New Year. RnR juseyoo


**_Love from the Sun_**

.

.

 _This is short story based from real story_

 _I hope you like it_

.

.

 _Dream Night Radio_

"Selamat malam untuk _Dreamers._ Disini Jeon Jungkook akan menemani malam kalian. Hari ini _Dream Night Radio_ memiliki tema special untuk menyambut tahun baru. Tema kali ini adalah _Love from the sun_. Apa maksud tema kali ini ya?"

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum sembari membalik kertas _skrip_ yang akan dibacanya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi hari ini aku akan membacakan beberapa surat yang sudah kalian kirimkan. Surat yang berisi suatu ungkapan yang sulit terucap. Aku akan membacakannya, berharap dapat membuat perasaan kalian menjadi lebih baik. Sebelumnya, mari kita dengarkan lagu dari BTOB - Missing You."

Jungkook melepas _headphone_ nya kemudian dengan terampil merapikan _skrip_ yang akan dibacanya. Dihadapannya terdapat beberapa kertas yang digulung rapi, yang akan digunakannya untuk _segment_ selanjutnya.

Begitu lagu hampir berakhir, ia kembali mengenakan _headphone_ nya, bersiap menyapa kembali para pendengar.

"Lagu yang sangat indah dinyanyikan dengan suara yang begitu indah."

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil begitu melihat tanda yang diberikan oleh sutradara yang duduk diluar ruangan. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan memilih acak surat yang kalian kirimkan, lalu membacanya."

Tangannya mengambil salah satu dari sekian gulungan kertas. Dengan perlahan membuka pita yang mengikatnya, "Aku akan membacakannya."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Surat ini dikirimkan oleh Lee Ji Eun,

South korea, 25 Desember 2017

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk Jeon Jungkook-ssi yang telah membaca surat ini.

Surat ini aku tulis untuk ibuku. Pemberi cinta yang tak kenal lelah seperti mentari.

Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku menyesal tidak pernah bersyukur telah memiliki seseorang sepertimu. Aku menyesal tidak pernah mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu, sampai akhirnya kau meninggalkanku selamanya bersama dengan rasa sakit yang aku timbulkan."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya sejenak begitu airmata terasa membendung dalam pelupuknya. Surat yang dibacanya kini membuatnya kembali mengingat wanita paruh baya yang tidak pernah ditemuinya selama 2 tahun belakangan. Semua kenangan mereka seakan kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, ia mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar parau. "Ibu. Maafkan aku. Aku selalu menyalahkanmu atas semua hal yang bahkan bukan menjadi kehendakmu."

"Aku terlahir tanpa ayah, aku menyalahkanmu karena semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki ayah. Namun aku tidak pernah memahami bagaimana terlukanya perasaanmu harus mengandungku dan melahirkanku bahkan membesarkanku seorang diri."

Jungkook menyeka air matanya yang mengalir, "Aku menyalahkanmu atas semua rumor buruk yang menyebar, tanpa memikirkan betapa sakitnya perasaanmu yang harus menahannya setiap hari demi menunjukan sebuah senyuman padaku."

"Aku menyalahkanmu disaat semua orang mulai menunjukkan jarinya padaku, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana berat bebanmu menjadi orangtua tunggal untukku. Maafkan aku, kumohon."

"Setahun yang lalu, aku mengabaikanmu saat kau membuatkan kue untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Dan tahun ini bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"Setahun yang lalu, aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu. Aku memilih pergi dan mencari kesenangan dengan teman-temanku. Dan tahun ini aku hanya bisa menangis seharian memanggil namamu untuk memohon maaf."

"Setiap pagi aku selalu mengeluh begitu kau memintaku untuk sarapan. Mengabaikan saat kau mengajakku untuk makan malam. Dan kini, setiap aku terbangun dipagi hari dan kembali ke rumah saat malam hari. Rasanya begitu menyiksa saat keheningan menyergapku."

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam begitu rasa sesak memenuhi relung hatinya, "Jika Tuhan memberikanku satu kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, aku ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. Aku harap saat kita bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang menjagamu dan menghargaimu dengan baik."

"Ibu. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelahnya Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan airmata yang kembali mengalir. Seluruh emosinya meluap hingga ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Beruntung staff langsung memutarkan lagu, memberikan waktu untuk Jungkook menenangkan diri.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun akhirnya ia berdiri didepan gerbang rumah yang terlihat tidak terurus. Tangannya yang bergetar membuka pintu gerbang perlahan. Kakinya kembali melangkah begitu sayup-sayup gendangnya mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ibu."

Wanita paruh baya itu berbalik, kini menghadap Jungkook sepenuhnya. Dahinya mengernyit penuh tanya, "Siapa?"

Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Jungkook mendekat, menarik wanita paruh baya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku Jungkook. Aku putramu."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak membalas atapun menolak pelukan Jungkook.

Pikirannya mungkin lupa akan segalanya namun hatinya tetap mengingat kehadiran Jungkook, hingga membuat ia meneteskan airmata.

,

.

 _"Ibu, kenapa ayah tidak pernah pulang ke rumah?"_

 _"Ayahmu bekerja di tempat yang jauh, Jungkook-ah. Ayah bekerja keras demi membelikanmu banyak mainan."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Makanya kau harus rajin belajar agar ayah bangga padamu."_

 _Jungkook yang berumur 5 tahun hanya mengangguk semangat sembari memeluk leher ibunya._

.

.

 _Jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat semua temannya duduk bersama dengan sang ayah. Sementara ia harus duduk seorang diri._

 _"Dimana ayahmu, Kookie?"_

 _"Ayahku sedang bekerja."_

 _"Ibumu?"_

 _"Ibu juga sedang bekerja."_

 _Setelahnya Jungkook hanya terdiam bahkan ketika seorang guru menemaninya, menggantikan kehadiran ayahnya._

.

.

 _"Aku dengar ibumu menjadi wanita simpanan, lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Masuk akal karena kau tidak memiliki ayah."_

 _"Jadi ibu Jungkook seorang pelacur? Pantas saja dia tidak memiliki ayah."_

 _Jungkook hanya bisa diam dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menahannya._

.

.

 _"Bohong! Semua orang mengatakan kau pelacur. Kau menjadi simpanan orang. Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."_

 _"Jungkook-ah, percayalah pada ibu. Ayahmu sedang bekerja."_

 _"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi. Mengapa aku harus terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini?"_

 _"Maafkan ibu, Jungkook-ah."_

.

.

 _"Jungkook-ah, ibumu masuk rumah sakit. Ia jatuh dari tangga."_

 _"Aku bahkan berharap dia mati."_

.

.

 ** _End_**

.

.

 _Aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini, "Manusia tidak akan pernah bersyukur sampai mereka kehilangan apa yang mereka miliki."_

 _Awalnya aku pikir hanya sebuah bualan sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi padaku._

 _Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri._

 _Aku berharap cerita ini dapat menginspirasi kalian untuk mensyukuri keberadaan orangtua yang selalu merengkuh kalian saat terluka._

 _Karena pada dasarnya, masih banyak anak yang tidak memiliki kesempataan untuk berbagi kehangatan dengan orangtuanya._

.

.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.01.01_**


End file.
